Lil' Kim
Kimberly Denise Jones '(born July 5, 1975) is an American rapper and staple actor for the Saw franchise. Jones grew up in the streets of Brooklyn and sang in the choir until she was entered middle school; she was expelled from high school for fighting her principal after he denied her request for the school's cafeteria to serve chitterlings every Thursday. In the mid-1990's, Kimberly Jones waited tables at local coffee shops and spit rap bars written on napkins over the intercom. One day at work, she ran into The Notorious B.I.G. who had heard of her rap skills and requested she be signed to his label. After a one night stand with the rapper, Kimberly decided to record her own album and dropped her government name, now referring to herself as "Lil' Kim." The fun-sized rapper is known for her raunchy and overtly sexual rap lyrics, affair with B.I.G. as his jump-off, and short stint on Dancing with the Stars. 1996 - 2005: Hard Core to The Naked Truth Era Lil' Kim released four albums within a nine-year periord, notably her debut album ''Hard Core, which earned four and a half stars from Rolling Stone; Lil' Kim set herself apart from other nasty ass female rappers by keeping up with her spiral notebook filled with Biggie lyrics, and she was able to continue to her success through single features, plastic surgery, and a never-ending supply of ghost-written lyrics on her Windows 98 desktop. In 2002, rumors spread that Lil' Kim was entered into the Guinness Book of World Records for being the first female rapper to survive having her stomach pumped due to semen poisoning. By the end of 2005, Lil' Kim established herself as one of the most successful female rappers in the United States with over 5 million albums sold and a handful of Top Ten singles on the Billboard Hot 100. That same year, Lil' Kim was sentenced to a year in prison for lying in court. Present Lil' Kim beefs with Nicki Minaj over being the original black Barbie. To further support her claims that she founded the term/guise, Lil' Kim released photos to MediaTakeOut of her skeletal system, revealing Kim's body to be composed of over sixty pounds of silicone and recycled plastic. Lil' Kim released a mixtape for $3.99 via PayPal. The mixtape, a CD-R+ with "Black Friday" handwritten in Sharpie ink on the face, was released in February of 2011. The mixtape was certified rhinestone by the RIAA for shipments of over two hundred copies. In 2012, Lil' Kim tweeted that she would be re-releasing the mixtape, titled Black Friday: The Ultimate Collection, Motherfuckers!, which includes music videos recorded on her iPhone and exclusive photos taken in Instagram. Philanthropy Lil' Kim created the '''K'Day: The Experience Scholarship Fund which offered high school students in the Brooklyn area marijuana vouchers and bus passes. Achievements 6''' Grammy Nominations, '''1 Grammy Win 12 Top Twenty Singles on the Billboard Hot 100 Crashed PayPal's money transfer site because of malformed HTML coding on her MySpace page Is tall enough to hold her PSP over her neighbor's fence to steal their WiFi Academy Award win for "Best Non-Animated Actress in and Animated Film" for role as Megatron in Transformers 3 Avoided a cocaine-induced ass whipping from Faith Evans Is tall enough to ride the rollercoasters at Six Flags